narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoloStar2/Admin Nominations
A while back quite a number of the active veteran and newer users on NF got the idea to get a few changes up on board. Among some of the suggested changes were additions to the Hunter-Nin as well as, more importantly, the Admin team. Contacted our Bureaucrat already but she hasn't seen my message, so let's at least get this done ASAP so that she has it straightforward when she's free to come on. Or when we take it to Central. Whichever comes first, y'all get the drift. We ran this plan through with one administrator, User:Narianos already, so since its been a week I (but mainly with the prodding of a few other users on chat) have helped officially get the show on the road. This post will deal with nominations for the promotion of new admins to help bolster the existing group; in terms of manpower and technical aid and these were the candidates we got from that full house on chat a week back. *User:Princeharris1993 *User:SahaTo *User:Benknightprime These are the three popular candidates, and for now I don't know how voting and such will go...but since we're in the early stages here, I guess nominations can still be put in. So yeah, feel free to also nominate other users you feel deserve this post, and could add positively to the team. Nominations will be open for the next two days (for now) so keep putting whichever names you want to through in the comments. Now, I'm well aware that there are still many users unaware of the conversation so many of us had that day; so if you have objections to the process, please state them here. I'd also suggest one thing: please deliberate how many admins y'all want over here lol, make it clear, cause there'll be way less bs to deal with when we actually begin voting. I'm the messenger, not coordinator or anything so don't shoot me. Happy...nominating. Voting Alright well, I don't think there'll be any other contenders, so it's just these three gentlemen. Since nobody replied to the question of HOW MANY (except Erin), we'll just proceed with voting. We get this done fast, and maybe the B'crat can get the job done fast; or we can at least go to Central quicker. Some have said they want all three to be promoted, but that would make the wiki have 6 ADMINS, which honestly is too many. Bar extraordinary circumstances, the best we can hope for is at most 5 admins (even that is pretty damn huge); which would mean that at best, 2 people from this pool will join the three existing administrators. Going along those lines, the safest route to pick would be each person getting one vote. The one with most votes obviously gets his promotion; and depending on how the others see it, the second highest will, as well. And yes, you may vote for yourself if you're running. Your Nominees Now a big number of you know the three users who are running for the admin posts. But there will be users here who don't really know our nominees—and every user here, new, active, chat regular or recluse is still a member of the community. Every vote counts, remember that. So as long as you're a member of this community who has edited on it, you vote. Now let's get to it. Worth noting that the group to choose from this time is a really illustrious one in terms of experience and ability; we've got some serious powerhouses on board lol. So for any new users/users who stay off chat: We've got Ben; here since 2011, previous admin a few years back, experienced user, no bs guy, extremely talented writer. Funny and rather easy going but unafraid to speak his mind at all times. A guy who'd take tough calls and whom most of us trust to make the right choice. Many of us here might end up smothering the intent of our words but Ben never has that problem. He's as real as it gets. Has always been ready to point out the facts as they are without hesitation. This guy is as brave as brave gets. Ben's generally a person you tend to look to for guidance, he has that aura. Ben knows what he's doing, and we know he knows what he's doing. This is a guy who has been an admin, knows how much the job will require and knows how much he has to give. No worry for learner's syndrome heh. There's Prince; here since 2012. Compromising, always creatively pushing barriers. Strong advocate for freedom on site on many occasions, always willing to reason it out with others. He's easily the most active user on site; he's literally always online, working on stuff, checking out articles—most active by far. Well versed with coding, always buzzing with ideas on how to better help the community. He never backs away from a discussion, added props to him. Prince has invested a massive amount of effort into ideas pertaining to the site's coding as well, devising new designs and formats for a more engaging NF. Prince has persevered through many storms to get where he is now. He was savagely criticised by so many in the past for being different, but he took in the good and pushed past the bad. Rich, hard thought, painful scientific detail define his work, and that alone should tell you how dedicated Prince is. Then we have Saha; who's been here since 2009. The MOST experienced user in the list. Just a personal opinion but i think it's a crime that he was never made admin. Forever calm and composed, but firm in expressing his thoughts when his opinion is needed. Polite, kind to everyone and always willing to help, humble despite his knowledge and always willing to share. Here is a man who's open to everything. Saha is incredible at coding (don't know too many who can match him); take a look at everything he does. In fact if he doesn't get admin, I still sincerely hope a coding team is set up that he can head–he's simply that good. I can classify his work as revolutionary in terms of design and know how. He is also a person I consider to be among like, the best three users on Naruto Fanon in terms of writing, content and skill. Works wonders with his characters and concepts. There you have it, your three nominees from a Solo viewpoint. Category:Blog posts